Re-Write: One Step Closer
by SOCH14
Summary: This is my rewritten version to One Step Closer. Still One-Sided Sonikal, Sonic's POV.


**One Step Closer**

 _By SOCH14_

 **A/N: Re-write of my One-sided Sonikal story, to which its now more in character and more accurate now that my knowledge of Sonic's personality is better understood for me.**

 **There will be a short sequel to which will be Tikal's own personal response that may hint out a future project story I'm still in the process of working on. To which, just so you know will not be connected to this but I might use parts of this for it. The short story will be called** _ **Two Steps Back.**_

She's here.

She's actually _here._

But how can this be?

The last I saw of her, she and Chaos were sent back into the Master Emerald. She was supposed to be finally put to rest and be in peace with her friend Chaos.

So what gives? The ME hasn't been shattered. Chaos is nowhere to be seen wreaking havoc and destruction (Thank goodness for that). Eggman was still most likely still in the middle of overcoming his latest defeat that's been easily overshadowed by my triumph in saving the day (as usual). And that was just like, what? Two days ago?

This makes no sense what so ever. Ugh just trying to find a logical explanation for this is starting to hurt my brain. Where's Tails when you need him? He's always been better at figuring these things out then I ever could.

Oh. She sees me.

And now she's coming towards me.

And oh-?

She's _smiling_ at me. I mean, not that I have anything against that! Not at all, I mean it makes sense for her to be happy to see me. I did help her save her friend and the world after all. But, for some reason instead of viewing this as I normally would to a friend as a genuine smile that should make me feel happy, instead I feel something more than happiness. Like, I've suddenly gotten nervous just seeing her. And I don't even mean that in a bad way like whenever I see Amy (and a particular large hammer of hers). No. This is…different. Its…just seeing her, seeing her _smile_ , at _me_ , is making me nervously, excited _and happy_. Which in all honesty is a whole new feeling for me that I never felt before?

But what I can't seem to wrap my head around is: why her?

Whats so special about Tikal that's making me feel these sudden emotions I don't ever recall experiencing before? Could it be because she's actually here? _Alive?_ Not tangible, not in a small orange-red ball of light and most certainly not because I'm inside one of her past memories. But just knowing shes actually here. Right in front of me. Smiling. Just simply happy to see me. Happy to see an old _friend_.

Friend.

Oh, right!

I'm just that. Someone she worked alongside to help stop Eggmans plans of world domination and to get her friend to come home.

Right. I almost forgot about that. Heh, I don't know why but suddenly I wish we weren't friends. Honestly I don't know what im saying at this point. I swear I sound as if I actually want her to be my-

Wait.

No.

That…that can't be right!

Did, did I just almost admitted I wanted her to be my girlfriend?!

Ha! As if!

…

Well she _does_ have a beautiful smile-

Dang it brain! NOT HELPING.

Oh dear God, don't tell me i've actually develop a small crush for her!?

Now she's in front of me, still giving me that wide smile of hers, I couldn't help myself, smiling can get contagious. I smiled back at her as I normally would with anyone else.

"Hey Tikal!"

"Hello, Sonic! How you've been? Its very good to see you again!"

"Ah, you know me! Same ol' stuff. Running around at the speed of sound, chasing after Eggman, saving the day, hanging out with my best friends. Y'know, just your typical hero stuff. Happy to see you too again!"

"Oh. I…see. Um, well, that's great! Good for you Sonic! I'm glad things are going great for you since the last time we saw each other. Although you are going to have to forgive me for not understanding such expressions. Modern day speech is something I haven't fully grasp onto the concept just yet."

 _Rolling around at the speed of sound? Typical hero stuff? Really me? Wow. I have absolutely no idea how to casually talk to someone whose been dead for thousands of years. Obviously someone like her would be out of touch with the real world. I almost wanted to face palm myself at my ignorance right there. Somehow I managed to suppress the urge to do so._

"Oh, right! Sorry! I almost forgot about the whole you're from a different timeline 'n all! Ah don't worry so much about it! I'm sure you'll get the hang of it in no time at all! Just feel free to ask any one of us, if you suddenly get lost on what someone else said!"

"You are so very understanding, Sonic, I thank you for that. You truly are the hero this world sadly doesn't deserve to have."

"Hey! Don't say stuff like that! If anything I'm more than happy to help whether or not the people I save deserve to be saved. I'm a hero after all. Saving people is what I do best."

"Yes. You are right. I'm sorry for doubting you."

"H-hey! No need to keep apologizing Tik!"

"Tik?"

"Oh, it's just my way of saying your name a lot quicker. It's called a nickname, if you like I can just go back to calling yo-"

"No, no! I actually like it! Please. I don't mind at all. If its something that people in todays modern world does then I don't wish to break that sudden tradition of these 'nicknames' as you put it"

"Well, alright then! Tik it is!"

We both smiled at each other and closed our eyes for a bit hoping our small awkward laughter would ease away the tension that's suddenly been build up and as much as I would have love to continue to make light chat with her suddenly Amy makes herself known to us.

"Hey Tikal!"

"Amy! Hello! It's so great to be seeing you again!"

"As to you too as well! C'mon lets go somewhere were we can talk more freely! Don't wanna give the boys the wrong impressions about our girl talk!"

"Very well then. I'll be seeing you around, right Sonic?"

"Right! Now you go on ahead with Amy!"

"So long for now"

And just like that, I'm force to watch her get drag away by Amy of all people. Suddenly making me realize how I wish she didn't drag her away. Despite our awkward talk I surprisingly enjoyed the awkwardness of us two being honest and real with each other. It was somehow nice, in it's own unique way. I now wish I knew more about her, but unfortunately aside from her tragedy background with her father and Chaos, I know next to nothing about her. I don't know why but I get the feeling my want to getting to know her better is more than I just wanna be good close friends with her.

I genuinely want to know everything there is to know about Tikal.

While its clear shes a pacifist I can tell theres more to her than meets the eye. I'm sure given her background, if given the chance I know she would prove to show she knows how to fight back. I mean she does come from the same Clan as Knuckles does. If Knux is a fighter I have no doubt she is one too. And possibly a good one too. And I get why she wouldn't fight back. Heck if I had to choose between fighting back or not I would most likely go for the not fight back route. I may know how to fight back and I may get into trouble with ease but I mostly prefer if I didn't had to hurt anyone in the process. So I know where she's coming from.

Okay clearly I need to clear my head, all this thinking is giving me a horrible headache. A quick run should do the trick!

And just like that, I leave the area but not before giving one last glance back to where Tikal is, still talking to Amy and showing off that beautifully bright smile of hers.

Okay, I surrender and admit. I might actually like Tikal for sure as more than just a friend. I just hope one day I'll have the courage to tell her and hope she'll feel the same way. Of course all that is wishful thinking but hey, a hedgehog can always dream about it can't he?

 **End**

 **Welp! One thing is for sure, I suck at endings.**

 **Also I just realized for being something that i wrote a lot, sure knows how to make your story seems less long than it really is.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and tell me how I did better or how much I still need to improve on.**

 **See ya in the next story!**


End file.
